


reconnection

by electric_stydiax



Series: SteelAtom Week 2017 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: I mean it could be nb!Nate or trans!Nate if you squint, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nate's ex is an ass tbh, Ray only knows that Nate needs him and he needs Nate, implied/referenced abuse (past), protective!Ray, the team is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: While on a hiatus from aberration hunting, Nate goes to retrieve a journal from the past. What he finds in there, however causes him to go two steps back and remember. That's the last thing he really wanted to do in the case of this.After his encounter with his past, it forces Nate and Ray to reconnect on a mutual level.





	reconnection

Nate already had a bad feeling about this visit to Central City. It's night and honestly he didn't want to go back to his old place. If it wasn't dark and in 2023, perhaps he would less apprehensive. 

What he didn't expect upon entering his old apartment was another man, one he hadn't seen in two long years.

“What the hell are you doing here Elliot? We don't live together and I changed my locks and keys before and after we did. We broke up and you said I should go to hell. You wouldn't stop hitting and bruising me and -” As he faces his ex, Nate's mind begins to spin, his heart racing and hand shaking. He's crying and screaming, banging his hand on the ground to make it all stop. 

“You may have left, but I wasn't going to let go, not now or ever. Honestly, Princess i'm surprised you thought i'd quit that easy. You're mine until I die and even then it's not like anyone else would have or want you. Come here to Daddy.”

“You, you stay the fuck away from me! I came here to get one thing and it wasn't you. I don't want you near me and I don't want you to touch me or call me Princess or -”

A slam up against a wall, and little space between the historian and his manipulator. 

“Perhaps you forgot on your little excursion who runs the show, Princess. Who said you were leaving?”

As Elliot begins to hold Nate down and kiss down his body, a thump and smack goes off and Nate squirms free of his ex, curling up in a ball in sobbing,”Please don't hurt me, I'll be a good girl. Please don't hurt me.” and repeating it like a prayer, a mantra almost. 

Ray steps around Nate's obviously deluded ex, steps out the suit and approaches Nate. 

“Do you want to be touched right now? Do you need anything?”

“I don't want to be touched, but you can take me back to the ship and lay me on our bed. I might be able to talk about it later. Ray, i'm scared.”

“I know, and we are going to handle this together.  
Right now, we are heading to the ship and I am going to put you on our bed. I'm not going to do anything you don't ask me to. Is it ok if I carry you to the ship?”

“Yeah, that's ok. Please don't put the suit back on.”  
Ray gently takes his best man in his arms, and carries him to the ship with one thing on his mind.

He hurt you so i'm going to show him what happens when you hurt the people I love.

An ominous thought, but one he had as soon as he looked at Nate flinching, at him crying. It made Ray the kind of angry that he couldn't explain. 

After returning to the ship and letting Nate fall asleep, Ray went to find someone well experienced with the line between humanity and rage.

“Sara -”  
“Ray. I know you want that ass’ balls out and up his throat but right now, I need you to make sure Nate is ok. You can't let your best guy deal with this alone, you need to us handle the mission and we'll deal with everything else.”

Ray then goes back to Nate, back to his everything and resolves right there that he would protect him even more than before. 

“Hi.”  
“Hi. Are you awake enough that you want to talk about it? Or would you rather watch a movie?”

Nate softly sighed and began explaining his relationship from the past.  
“I'm going to tell you everything, so just listen, please listen. Elliot was a boyfriend I had in college that didn't really work out. We reconnected a while later and just had sex. Then, after he started staying out longer, he started beating me, touching me without asking, and controlling how I spent my days.”

“By the time we broke up, he was amicable or I thought he was being but in reality he was being facetious. He started stalking me and by the time I left to find you guys he had already tried to take me away and hurt me even more where nobody could reach me. About two years ago, I ran away and moved to Star City. I changed my number and any information he had on me that would help even remotely. Then, I met you and everything was better.”

“You treated me like a person and friend long before you thought of me in a romantic sense. You never overstepped any of my boundaries and you just… made me loved. I can't thank you enough for being here.”

Ray was silent and smiling when Nate finished speaking. He held Nate's hand in his and sighed.

“I have one question, though. Would you disapprove of me kicking his ass to the Atlantic Ocean?”

“You, yes. He doesn't deserve your time or attention. The team however, can do whatever they feel best with him. I think Sara would really have fun with that idea.” 

“Good. I would rather be here, with you. Beside you, talking with you. Making sure you never feel that darkness again, and only knowing love and adoration.” Ray spoke as he stood above his boyfriend and just stared at him with an unbroken flush across his cheeks. 

From there, their hearts took precedence as their souls reconnected.

After some shifting and mutual rearranging of bodies, both Nate and Ray fell asleep flush, their chests touching the other’s, and a I love you most unspoken across both pairs of lips.


End file.
